Live Free Race Hard Outtakes
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A series of one-shots and outtakes from 'Live Free Race Hard' based on all the different couples. Requests are now being taken!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Live Free Race Hard Outtakes**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jasper with side pairings of Jacob/Rosalie, Edward/Alice, and Angela/Emmett**

**Summary: A series of one-shots and outtakes from 'Live Free Race Hard' based on all the different couples. Requests are now being taken!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah was going to explode of that she was sure. She didn't know what to do and the fact he just kept crying only heightened her stress level. Little Matthew Jacob was officially a month old today and the former street racer would have thought that for one day he would stop crying. She wasn't asking for much from her point of view. All she wanted was a few hours were he just slept peacefully without ear piercing screams every few seconds.

"Look I am bad at this whole mother thing I know." She said while reaching down in the bassinet to pick up her son. She cradled him against her chest and tried the rocking exercises Alice had shown her. "I get that I don't exactly have the mothering instinct inside of me, but between you and me, you could have done a lot worse in the mothering department. You could have gotten my mom and she is ten times worse than me."

As a reply Matthew started to cry even worse. Where was Jasper when she needed him? Oh that's right he was doing some work at the garage which was baby free. He left the crying squirming kid for her to handle just like he always did. He was better with Matt than she happened to be and by all rights he should be the one staying home to take care of the kids while she worked her ass off sixteen hours a day. At least then she would know the kids were being raised the right way without risk of theming turning in to little mini serial killers because she was a crap mother.

Jasper made it look so easy she couldn't help other than to be a bit envious. She had carried the little guy for nine months and yet the one person he adored more than anything was his father. The honey blond was the only thing which could keep the baby from bursting in to tears. All Matthew needed was to hear his voice and he was set. It wasn't fair that Jasper Hale was so damn easy to love. Everyone became easily charmed by him and at times like this it really pissed off Leah. Why couldn't she have that same easy going nature? Did she have a sign which repelled people? Usually she loved to make people cry, but this was her son and it took a toll on her emotionally to know he hated her.

Alice and her daughter had bonded immediately and the mocha skinned woman had hoped to have the same reaction with her baby boy. She had been so excited to give birth as she imagined how wonderful it would be to have a family of her own. She imagined first days of school and first steps and what did she get? She got buckets and buckets of tears. It killed her to think she was doing the whole mother thing wrong. Alice had assured that Leah was a great mother and this was only a phase. Leah would have thought that as well if it hadn't been for the fact it started to get worse than better. Weren't these things supposed to look up and now down with the more time which went on?

"What can I do to get you to stop crying?" She practically begged while setting a bottle on the stove to heat up. "I've changed your diaper, sang to you which in hind sight probably is what started this recent bout of crying, watched that annoying purple dinosaur who I honestly believe to be some sort of pedophile, and I don't know what else to do. The only thing that seemed to help was when daddy was on speaker phone, but baby he has customers he needs to see to and he can't do that if he has to play virtual mother over the phone. I don't understand why you like him so much better than you do me anyways. Between you and me your daddy can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Do you know that he was one to pursue me? Mommy wanted no strings attached, but your daddy had to go and say the five little words no woman can say no to, 'You can drive my car' he said those words and bam I was his."

"Nice to know what you really love about me." A voice said from the doorway and Leah turned to see her grease soaked fiancée standing in the doorway with a smile. As if on cue little Matthew Jacob stopped crying at the sight of his father. "Are you torturing our son darlin'? When I came in he was screaming his little head off."

"_You're _son has been cranky all day and now mommy is the same." Leah said as she walked over to kiss him. "I was just about to give him a bottle though now you are here you can do it so I can get dinner finished. It is mac and cheese tonight because honestly it was the only thing I had a desire to make. Poor Seth and Jason must be getting sick of it. Remind to make something else tomorrow if I get Matty down for a nap."

"Come here little man." Jasper cooed to his son as he took him from Leah. "Have you been driving your mommy up the wall again? You know she is close enough to crazy as it is. If you love daddy you will be a good boy tomorrow so daddy can have a good night."

"And that is why our son is going to end up a pervert." The Quilette woman teased as she went off to start dinner. "Oh by the way if I didn't say so when you got here I love you and you have no idea how happy I am you are finally home."

TBC…

**AN: A lot of you requested that I do outtakes and such for 'Live Free Race Hard' and so I started an outtake and one-shot series for all you fans of the story. You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews and such. I hope you all liked this little outtake. I figured Leah would probably have a hard time bonding with her son and because Jasper is so charismatic it would be easy for him. Let me know if you have requests for things you wish to see!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_Alice and Edward's house- Jasmine's third birthday-_

"Edward I told you not to buy her that because she too young and what is the first thing you do?" Alice sighed and looked at three year old daughter who was riding in a convertible hot pink Barbie car. The little girl with copper ringlets was laughing as she drove around Leah and Jasper's son and honked the horn which Edward had made himself which sang out the 'Dukes of Hazzard' theme song whenever she pushed on the horn button. "Why do you even ask my permission when you are going to go behind my back anyways if you don't agree? Not only did you go against my wishes, but you went to Jasper and the two idiots you are with your speed demon urges invented air canisters that will work like NOS and cause that little pink danger machine to go even faster. Do you want your little girl to be in a horrible car accident before she even starts school?"

Edward wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and set his head down on her shoulder. "Oh come on and lighten up Ali. She loves it and Jasper and I showed her how to use the little seatbelts. She isn't going to get hurt and it makes her so happy. Even Fido seems to like it with the way he is chasing after her. You know if you are that upset about my always spoiling her then maybe you have given some serious thought in to bringing another little racer in to this family. We are three which as you know is an uneven number and think we need to give Jasmine a little brother. Being an only child is not easy and we should try to lighten her burden by giving her a little sibling. Hopefully a little brother, but I wouldn't mind I mean I am sure _she _wouldn't mind a little sister."

The small female who was now his wife raised one eyebrow and set her tiny hands on her waist before pulling away from his embrace so that she would be able to give him the famous 'Alice evil eyes' she was known for when he started to grate on her nerves. "So you bought our three year daughter a Barbie car in order to blackmail me in to having another baby? I told that I wanted to wait until she was five before we even _talked _about having another child. I love Jasmine and you know I know, but she is a handful. She just got past the terrible two's and I need a break before I am faced with the threat of them again. Also, we are a family of four with Fido."

"Fido is the dog." Edward scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Alice smiled and shook her head. He tried to act like he hated that little beagle when in truth he loved him just as much as she and Jasmine did. "Says the man who dished out two grand when Fido came down with Parvo's and you couldn't bear to put him down. You are also the one who buys those silly and yet adorable little sweaters for him to wear. Yeah I can see you hate the little guy."

Her bronze haired husband sighed dramatically. "Well maybe I don't hate him, but he is still a dog and well dogs are not sons. I know you said you wanted to wait, but I really think now is the perfect time. Alice we are behind! Leah and Jasper are pregnant again, Rosalie and Jacob just adopted those triplets, and well Angela and Emmett are waiting to have children since he is a huge kid himself, but still in the baby race we are behind and I want to win!"

"You are such a big baby." She told him with a grin. "A big old baby who will never be able to handle losing. Well how about you see if you can get your daughter to agree to taking a nap and then you and I will send the others home and we can talk about having another baby. I am sure you can think of a way to convince me that you are right. I bet you could be _very convincing _if you put your mind to it."

When she winked Edward reached around to slap her ass. He then tried to look put out and he failed miserably at the look. "Oh I see how it is. You just want me for my body."

"Always have." She teased with a bounce in her step as she turned around in the doorway to shoot him an evil smile. "Oh by the way, _you _have to be the one to say the N word to Jassy. You know she hates being put down for a nap and I am tired of being the bad guy. I think it is about time you are the villain for once. Hey maybe I will create you an evil bad guy costume if you are lucky. Now off you go because when you come upstairs I will either be naked and waiting or asleep. It really depends on how fast you can get our baby girl down for her nap. Don't keep me waiting too long because if I am asleep and you wake me up then there will be not so happy consequences for you!"

He groaned half with want for his wife and half in dread for knowing he had to put his daughter down for a nap. Alice had not been lying when she said Jasmine hated naps. The little girl had her mother's temper and father's stubbornness when it came to her daytime nap. He was not sure what he feared more, Alice's anger if he couldn't get Jasmine down for a nap or Jasmine's tantrum she would no doubt throw when he mentioned the N word. In the end he found himself chasing after his daughter and regretting tweaking the little pink Barbie car so it would go faster.

"Jassy it is naptime!" He called as he sprinted after her.

"NOOOOOO!"

TBC…

**AN: I thought it would be cute to show Edward and Alice at Jasmine's third birthday. I hope that you all agree and I hope you all liked it. Remember requests are being taken and I will be putting up some Angela and Emmett ones in the near future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasper stood in the nursery looking down at his newborn son. Nine months ago when Leah had told him she was pregnant the scarred racer could openly admit he was scared. He was afraid to be excited because of what had happened with her first pregnancy. A part of him thought that maybe if he showed how happy he was then he would be punished by fate again and they would take away this child. So he had done his best to remain neutral and calm through the pregnancy. He showed excitement when necessary, but for the most part he always had an emotional shield up in case something went wrong. Leah had been so devastated after the miscarriage of their first child he had wanted to be prepared in case she had to deal with a second tragedy.

Now as he looked down at his son Matthew Jacob, Jasper felt stupid for every having believed he would be punished for past sins. The little newborn was so adorable with a head full of dark curls which had blond highlights and blue eyes. The doctors said the eye color would change as he got older, but the honey blond didn't care because right now he thought his son was perfect. A perfect mix of Leah and himself wrapped in to one tiny perfect little package. Nothing could make the baby boy anymore perfect than he was.

Jasper reached down to pick up his son and cradle him in his arms. He had just gotten Leah to take a rest because honestly she looked dead on her feet. Carefully he carried his son over to a rocker in the corner and sat down before he started talking in a soft tone. "Do you know why we named you Matthew? Your great grandfather Hale was named Matthew Nathan and he was one of the best men to have ever lived. I wish you could have met him, but because you can't since he passed away when I was a teenager, I will have to tell you all about him. Would you like to hear about your great grandfather?"

The newborn blinked sleepily and his father took that to be a yes. "Well I guess that is your way of saying yes. Your great grandfather is the reason I got in to cars in the first place. When I was just a boy he helped me make my first model car. It was an old model T-Ford and we worked on that thing for months. Every single piece no matter how small had to be perfect. I swear we repainted that thing a hundred times before we got it just right. I was so proud when it was finished. I still have that car in a box in my room. I will show it to you when you are older and I am sure you won't try to eat it. Then when you are old enough I will get one just like it that you and I can do together. Your brother Jason and I just finished one and your uncle Seth and I are about halfway through with his. It is a tradition my great grandfather started that I plan to carry on."

Matthew gurgled and wrapped one tiny hand around one of his father's fingers. Jasper smiled and started rocking his son as he continued talking. "Your mother wanted your middle name to be Jacob after your uncle Jacob. At first I wasn't sure because you may not know this, but your mama and I were part of separate crews when we met. We weren't supposed to fall in love and yet we did. We never were the types to follow the rules. I am guessing you are going to be the same way. You will probably be a trouble maker just like your mother. Still, I want you to know right now that as your parents we are going to love you no matter what you do. You can dye your hair purple and green, pierce every spot on your body imaginable, get tattoo's all over your body, come out as gay or transgender, commit any crime, and we would still love you. Nothing you do is going to surprise us little man. You can try to shock us all you want, but you will never succeed."

"You tell him that and it is like giving him an open invitation." Leah rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked in to the room. She came to sit down next to Jasper on the floor as she laid her head against his shin. "You know he never cries when you are with him. Do you have a remote that mute's his cries or something?"

"I am just that good darlin' and you need to accept this." The scarred male smiled. "I thought you were trying to catch up on some sleep? You have barely slept since we brought him home and if you don't get some real rest you are going to end up in the hospital for exhaustion."

"I couldn't sleep without you with me." Leah admitted and let out a yawn. "Plus I wanted to be close to Matthew in case he woke up and we didn't hear him. I don't trust that baby monitor thing your sister got us. What if it runs out of batteries in the middle of the night?"

Jasper laughed and repositioned Matthew in his arms. "I put in fresh batteries every night and so that is not something you need to worry about. How about I put him to bed and then we go get some sleep?"

Leah shook her head and snuggled closer against him the best she could. "To be honest I am way too tired to move from this spot and so I am going to crash here. We can say it is our first family camp out or whatever. I am past the point of coming up with a good reason so let's just sleep."

That is how Seth and Jason found them in the morning. Jasper was in the rocking chair holding Matthew close to his heart and Leah was resting against him with one of her hands stretched up so her fingers entangled with his. The boys grinned and went to make breakfast before they woke them up. Sometimes grownups could be weird and cute at the same time.

TBC…

**AN: This just kind of popped in to my head and so I decided to write it. I thought it was cute and I hope you all agree. I will try to make the next one a Angela/Emmett though I cannot promise because I write what comes to me. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The holidays were always hard without Emmett here. I know that he was trying to grow up and he thought the best way would be by joining the armed services and don't get me wrong because I was proud of him, but it was lonely here without him. My family had gone to visit relatives in another state and I had been invited along, but I declined because of work and the fact I really wanted to be here in case Emmett made it home in time for Christmas. I know he said it didn't look good and yet I always had tried to be optimistic about these sorts of things. It was one of the many things Emmett said he loved about me.

I did have plans to stay with Jasper and Leah Christmas day if I did not come up with other plans, but again I was hoping for the best even though it did look grim with each day Emmett did not show up. Maybe I was setting myself up for disappointment. I should face facts that my boyfriend would not be here to celebrate my favorite holiday. Maybe we would be able to do it next year or if not then the year after and he would be home in time for my birthday in March for sure. I needed to take comfort in the small victories over the losses.

With a sigh I flipped the page of the photo album I had been looking through. I liked to look at the pictures and all the good times I had with my friends and family. Currently I was looking at Emmett and I's prom pictures. I had taken a lot of the pictures, but Emmett had made Alice take some pictures of the two of us even though I protested by saying I was the picture taker and therefore should be able to get out of actually being in the pictures. In one of them I was talking to Rosalie and Emmett was making a funny face behind my back. I rolled my eyes and turned the page. Ah yes, Alice's eighteenth birthday party where Edward had given her the canary yellow car she loved so much. My big brute of a boyfriend had been teasing her by holding the keys over her head.

I couldn't help, but smile at the memory. Things had been so simple back then and now they were so much more complicated. Sometimes I really missed the easy days of high school love. Back then everything seemed to be drama and there was no escaping it, but once you are in the real world you start to miss how things were. The things which seemed hard suddenly looked like hearts and candy compared to day to day life as an adult. Often times and more so lately than ever before did I find myself longing for the days of high school life. At least then I had been able to see Emmett on almost a day to day basis when he wasn't suspended that is. Then again high school had been a nightmare except the bright spots which were Emmett McCarty and so I guess I did not miss them too much.

Just as I was about to turn the page of the photo album I heard a knock on my apartment door. I frowning as stood up and set the album on the coffee table wondering who on earth it could be. Everyone I knew had plans for Christmas Eve. Going to the front door I looked through the peep hole and saw a UPS guy standing next to a very large package. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. The last time Emmett and I had gotten a box that size it had been from Edward sending Emmett a stripped for his twenty first birthday. With a slight shake of my head I undid the lock on the door and opened it before stepping out in the hallway.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile. Even if I were suspicious I would always be polite because my parents had raised me that way.

The young man handed me a clipboard with the paper I would need to sign. "I am guessing you are Angela Webber and as you may have guessed I have a package for you. I have to admit that I have never delivered anything quite like this before, but it was my pleasure."

I looked at him confused as I handed him the clipboard back. I wanted to ask what he had meant by that, yet I never got the chance because he walked away without giving me a chance. I found it kind of rude that he did not offer to help me carry the package inside, but hey he probably had a lot more to deliver before the night was over and so I would not hold it against him. Now all I had to do was figure out how in the heck I was going to get this thing inside the apartment. I noticed there was no return address nor was there a note of any kind. I was really curious to find out what was waiting inside the giant box.

"Now I wish I had a forklift because there is no way I am every going to get this thing inside. Maybe I should call Jasper and Edward to see if they would help." Just as I was about to reach for my cell phone so that I could call my two friends and beg for their help the box burst open and I jumped back swallowing my scream of fright. When I saw Emmett standing there I reached out to slap him on reflex before throwing myself in his arms and kissing him. "Were you trying to kill me? Do you have any idea how fast my heart is beating right now? How did you get here? Why didn't you call me? Are you staying long? Oh god I missed you!"

I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me off of my feet. "Merry Christmas to you as well my Angel. I missed you and I got two weeks off for the holidays and not only that, but when I go back I want you to come with me. We can talk about it later right now I think you should give me my Christmas present early."

I blushed bright when I realized I hadn't actually gotten him anything. "I didn't have a chance to buy you anything."

His dimple smile filled my line of vision as we pulled apart slightly. "Don't you know that all I need for Christmas is you?"

TBC…

**AN: I know it is late, but I was inspired to do this and I know some of you wanted to see an Emmett and Angela outtake. Let me know if you all liked it or not and what other outtakes you would like to see. Remember you can request scenes that were not in the story itself, but you feel should have been or memories you want to see to explain more about certain characters. Let me know either way!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah loved her husband dearly and after everything they had gone through to be together she knew he knew it as well, but right she wanted to _kill _him. She slammed her hands down on the counter after listening to him and their son Matthew plead their case about letting him street race. Taking a deep breath she turned to her son. "Matthew will please go in to the other room to check on your sister while your _father _and I have a talk?"

The sixteen year old boy knew better than to go against his mother especially when she had on her 'I am going to fucking kill someone' face. "Sure mom, you know I don't mind checking on Addie. Just please don't permanently scar dad because it was _my _idea mom."

"And I will deal with _you _later." Her mother told him as she waited for her son to leave the room that she would be able to speak to Jasper.

The honey blond could sense a storm coming his way as his wife lean against the counter with her hands balled up in to tight fists. "Leah baby-"

Before he had a chance to finish what he had been saying his wife whirl around to face him with an enraged look in her dark brown eyes. "Don't you fucking _baby _me Hale! You know how I feel about Matthew racing. It is the same way I felt about Seth and Jason, but since Seth already had his license by the time we married and Jason is not technically my son, there was nothing I could do to stop them. Matthew _is _my son and therefor I do have a say in what he does as long as he lives under our roof. I don't want him to have that kind of life Jasper. He deserves better than that. We have both worked hard to make sure he gets better than that."

"This is what he wants Leah." Jasper told her calmly as he came to stand next to her. He took one of her hands traced her knuckles with his thumb. "If we try to stop him he is going to rebel and you know it. Look at how he behaved when we didn't want him to get his ear pierced at the age of the fourteen. He went out and got it done anyways without our permission and it ended up getting infected and we had to take him to the E.R."

"This a lot fucking different that a pierced ear and you know it Jasper!" She snapped pulling her hand from his. All she wanted to do was put her fist through the wall, but that would set a bad example for the kids. So she took a deep breath trying to reign in her temper. "Look at everything we went through because we were too stubborn to stop racing. You were scarred for the rest of your life and have permanent damage to your nerves and I lost the first baby we conceived and I have a permanent limp when I walk. We both have juvenile records because of it and if Matthew really wants to go to MIT like he has talked about for years so that he can design and engineer cars he cannot afford to have anything other than a spotless record."

Leah's Southern husband sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Baby, he is going to do it whether we give him permission or not. At least if we give him our permission we can be sure he goes about this the right way. You know that we would be at every race and I am not going to let him do it before I've taught him everything I know. I know you don't like the idea of him racing and neither do I, but saying no is just going to push him to it. He's a smart kid Lee and he isn't going to fuck up his chances at a real future. We raised a good boy darlin' and now we have to trust that he can make the right choices."

The Quilette woman relaxed in her husband's arms as she clutched at his shirt. The thought of her son racing scared the hell out of her. "He is still just a kid scar face. I remember changing his diapers and listening to you sing him to sleep. I can't bear the thought of getting a call from the hospital telling us he has been in an accident. I remember how I felt after Jake's accident and I don't want to go through that again."

"We won't have to." Jasper soothed kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. "He is a smart kid and a damn good driver. He has us for parents so do you really think he can't handle himself on the street? If it makes you feel better you can be there when I give him lessons. We will make sure he is prepared for anything. Seth and Jason can help him out as well since they both race and neither of have been hurt."

"Though Seth did total the Roushe." Leah stated with a raised eyebrow as she recalled how Seth called her a year after Jasper had gave him the car in tears about how a drunk driver had come out of nowhere and hit him head on. Luckily Seth had not been hurt, but sadly the same could not be said about the Roushe. It had been a lost cause. "If this is what Matty really wants then I have no choice other than to support him now do I?"

A head full of brown curls popped out from around the corner as Matthew stood there holding his three year old sister Adele. He was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet as he handed Addie to Jasper before enveloping his mother in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I will be careful mom. I won't do anything stupid and I will do whatever you and dad asks of me. I'll do my chores without complaint I promise!"

"Hold on young man. Don't go counting your chickens just yet." Leah told him as she crossed her arms over her chest once he pulled away from her. "I am willing to let you do this _if _you prove to me that it is a good idea. Your father and I are going to give you a lesson after lunch and if I don't like what I see the answer is no."

TBC…

**AN: So this idea had been rolling around in my brain for a while now and so I decided to write it. In the next chapter you will get to see the driving lesson and I can tell you it is going to be hilarious. I will even give you a small preview of what is to come. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Brake! Brake!"**

"**You're scaring him darlin'."**

"**Good a little fear never hurt anyone."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

If Matthew had thought this driving lesson would be simple than he had been dead wrong. The sixteen year old boy had hurried through lunch excited to get started on his driving lesson, though right about now he was wishing he had ate slowly. His mother was driving him absolutely insane. Any other time Matthew was a pro behind the wheel, but Leah had him so nervous with the way she was constantly telling him what to do or criticizing the way he drove that the poor boy was nearly shaking out of his skin. He probably would have found it funny if it was happening to his brother or cousin and yet it wasn't happening to them it was happening to him.

"Brake! Brake!" Leah cried when she looked at the speedometer only to see her son was going fifteen miles over the speed limit. "Matthew brake means that I want you to slow down. If you cannot follow traffic laws then you have no right to be behind the wheel."

"Yes because you always followed the rules when you were driving darlin'." Jasper sighed and twisted around in his seat to look at his wife. He had a hunch that she was trying to purposely scare their son in to messing up. "You're scaring him darlin'."

"Good a little fear never hurt anyone." Jasper's tanned wife said with a smile of triumph. "If he can't handle a little advice from his mother than he is nowhere near ready to race on the street. You and I both know there is worse out there and if he cannot handle that then he should not be behind the wheel."

Her scarred husband raised his eyebrow in disbelief that she was actually trying to defend herself. "Maybe if you weren't constantly screaming in his ear he would do better. Even I doubt that I could drive if you were doing your backseat mothering routine to me."

"Well since you aren't that good of a racer anyways I don't see how that can be an insult to me." Leah teased as her son started to drive once more. She didn't say anything for a few minutes and was surprised to see him actually doing better now that she was keeping quiet. Damn scar face for being right about her. Deciding not to make this easy on her son she started to give him a sort of quiz. "What's the different between a regular street race and a drifting one?"

Matthew kept his eyes on the road as he answered his mother. "Usually a normal street race is a straight path no longer than a quarter mile and a drifting race has lots of turns and circles because you actually have to drift which means that you need to know how to even out the gas and brake at exactly the same time in order to make a smooth turn without losing speed."

She had to give her son credit for answering so well. "What does NOS do?"

"It gives you a boost of speed or melts your engine if you don't know how to use it properly." Her son teased referring to the first race she ever had where she melted the engine to her Camaro.

"That was one time!" She huffed crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. She knew she never have told him that because like his father Mathew would find a way to rub it in her face and he had. "Matty, why do you want to race?"

It took a moment for him to answer. There were so many ways he could answer this question and yet he chose to go with the truth and ironically the simplest answer. "Because it makes me happy mom just like it does for you and dad. Cars and racing are the only things that make me feel alive. I guess I am more like you and dad than you first thought. You can't blame me for wanting to be a racer considering the two greatest street racers of all time happen to be my parents."

"Then go ahead and show me what you can do. I promise not to backseat drive anymore." Leah promised as she put on her seatbelt. Ever since becoming a mother she was big on seatbelt safety. "Jasper you should go ahead and take the reigns here. You guide him because obviously I am terrifying him which is good to know that I still have the power to do in my old age."

Jasper relaxed happy that he wouldn't die in a fiery crash because his wife was a nag. "Ok Matthew since there are no other cars on the road you can do what you do best. Let's show your mother what you are really made of."

Matthew shifted gears as the car sped up to dangerous speeds. He could feel the wind hit his face since the window happened to be rolled down. When he hit seventy he hit the NOS button and was pushed back against his seat due to the extreme speeds. A corner came up in to his view and he pressed the brake while jerking the wheel to the left causing the car to turn left sharply before he pressed down on the gas once more.

"Slow down!" Leah screeched both terrified for her life and happy to see her son had such talent. "Winning a race is not always about who goes the fastest. It is about knowing how to make the right move and right now you are not doing that. Okay I let you drive and I admit you are good, but since I can only take so much you need to let your father or I drive home."

"But mom-" He said with a slight whine to his words.

"No buts mister!" Leah chastised as he came to a stop. "I said I would give you a chance and I did. Now let me drive home and we can _discuss _you racing after my heart stops threatening to beat out of my chest!"

Matthew grumbled as he got out of the car. "Mom I think old age has gotten you soft. What do you know about racing anymore? It has been years since you actually had a real face."

**TBC…**

**AN: Does anyone else feel bad for Matthew? I liked writing this one even though it was short. In the next chapter you get see Leah and Jasper having a moment together. Jasper wants to relax his wife while at the same time show his son that while they may be older they are still kickass parents.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah sat behind her Camaro which she still had after all these years with a smile on her face and her husband next to her. Her son was standing outside with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. The Quilette female had been quite hurt when her son called her on her racing skills and her honey blond husband had known it was a blow to her ego and when Leah's ego was hurt _everyone _around her suffered as well. Since Jasper was in no mood to suffer today he suggested that Leah show their son why she was called one of the all-time greats in the street racing world.

"It feels like I haven't been behind the wheel in forever." She commented running her hand over the dashboard lovingly. "I've the stay at home mom for long I forgot how much I actually missed it. It is good to be back where I belong."

Jasper smirked at his wife. "This car holds a lot of memories for us darlin'. I do believe it is where Matty was created in the first place."

She smirked right back at him as she recalled that night. "You just couldn't wait to get inside of the house. You complained that it was too far to walk and that you needed me right then. I never knew how kinky you could get in a car until that night."

"We will have to have a repeat performance of that night sometime soon." He replied leaning back in his seat as she started the car with an ease only a pro racer could have.

"You may have your windows rolled up, but I still know you are talking about sex so stop it right now because that is gross. You're my parents for crying out loud!" Matty cried in complaint as he looked at his parents through the window.

"If it wasn't for sex he would not have been created so he should be grateful that his parents had and still have a healthy sex life." The russet skinned racer muttered under her breath.

The scarred male beside her covered up his laughter with a cough. "Well he is a teenage baby and I remember when I was a teenager I hated the idea of my parents having sex. In fact Rose and I had this whole theory that the stork was real and our parents had been born without their private parts as we used to call them. We were sure they looked like Barbie and Ken. You can't really blame Matty for feeling the same way about us."

"Yeah okay I guess I get that, but we are cool parents and yours weren't." Leah said before taking a deep breath and clicking on the stereo as loudly as she could. After all these years she still needed music to get her blood pumping while driving. Sandstorm by Darude blared around them as she looked one last time at the man she had married. "Are you ready to do this scar face?"

"As I'll ever be darlin'." He replied smoothly setting his hands behind his head as he reclined in the seat. He had absolute faith in his wife's ability to drive. "Show our son how it is done."

With a final nod her hand came down on the shifter and her foot pushed the gas pedal all the way down. A burst of speed had the car shooting forward. Since they had a pretty long driveway considering they lived out in the country which gave Leah plenty of space to drive she did not need to worry about slowing down any time soon. She detected the whine of the engine indicating that she needed to shift gears and so she did. When she noticed the edge of the driveway coming, her smile widened. She would show her son how it was done and why she was a legend in the racing world. He would learn never to question his mother's racing skills ever again.

As soon as they reached the end of the driveway Leah slammed on the break and jerked the wheel to the left as she did a perfect u-turn and started up the driveway again. Her thumb hovered over the NOS not sure if she wanted to use it or not. In the end she decided to go for it and pressed her thumb down on the little red button. As expected the car shot forward at deadly speeds causing everything to go by in a blur of mixed colors.

When they finally got back to the house Leah jumped out of the car and did her famous dance of victory in front of her son. "How was that for some driving? I still got skill for own woman don't I? That U-turn was fucking perfect if I do say so myself. Who has skill? Oh yeah I have skill!"

Matty looked at his mother in surprise. He had never thought that she was that good of a racer, but she had just gone to the end of their quarter mile long driveway and back in less than sixty seconds the U-turn had been impressive. Most racers would never try that because of dangerous it could be and yet she had pulled it off without a hint of any kind of problem. "Wow."

"You still got it baby!" Jasper cheered as he got out of the car and smoothly slid over the hood of the car so that he could pick her up and spin her around before pressing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. "I think you rendered our son speechless darlin'."

Leah grinned and glanced at Matty before turning back to her husband and setting her hands on either side of his face. "Good that means he won't be able to say anything while I make out with you in about five seconds."

Their sons eyes widened as his parents started kissing again and he quickly covered his eyes before turning and running towards the house. "Ew gross! My parents are acting like horny teenagers! Somebody save me before my eyes burn in their sockets!"

TBC…

**AN: I thought this part was cute and I hope that you all liked it. In the next one the kids are older and you are in for a surprise that I am sure will shock some of you. Anyways, you know that I love hearing your thoughts so please leave your comments.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Edward and Jasper stood frozen while their wives were jumping up and down and hugging with Jasmine and Matthew. The men felt as if they had been transported in to the twilight zone. This could not be happening. When did their children grow up? When had Lego's and Barbie's been traded in for promise rings and first kisses? When had time sped up and why hadn't either Jasper or Edward noticed? Both men were wondering this as they looked at their children before looking at each other.

Edward was the first to react and of course since he was Edward Cullen his reaction was a strong one. Striding over to his daughter he placed himself between her and Matthew Hale. He used to like the boy, but now he saw him as the enemy. "No, absolutely not! You two are not going on a date. First of all Jasmine you are too young."

The bronze haired teen placed her hands on her hip as she sent him a glare that he had used many times on his own parents. "What? Dad I am sixteen years old. You and mom were doing a lot more than simply dating when she was sixteen."

He raised his eyebrow and scoffed. "Well that was your mother and not you. Things are different in this day and age than when it was when we were teenagers. You aren't emotionally mature enough to date so you are not dating and certainly not him."

If looks could kill then Edward Cullen would be on the floor with no heartbeat due to all the looks he was receiving from the woman in the room, the worst coming from Leah Hale. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that my son is not good enough for your daughter? I will have you know that my son is quite and catch and your daughter could do no better."

"My daughter could do way better no offense to Matt or anything." He said quickly as a defense since he did not want to get knocked on his ass by a punch to the nose. "How can you be alright with this? They are too young to date and Alice I thought you would back me up here."

The tiny female placed her arm around her daughters shoulder as a way of showing where her loyalties lay. Surprisingly enough it was Jasper who spoke. He had been so quiet that almost everyone in the room had forgotten he was there. "Are you having sex?"

The bronze haired male thought for sure that he was going to choke on air when he heard the question that came out of his best friend's mouth. "What kind of question is that? Of course they are not having sex! They _can't _have sex because I won't allow it!"

"How are you going to stop them?" Alice chimed in and her husband narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you going to tell them can't have sex in the same Carlisle and Esme did with us? Are you going to tell them they can't do it in our house because you know as well as I do that their many other places they could go to do it. There is no way to stop them from being together unless you make her wear a chastity belt and Edward Cullen get that look off your face this instant! You are not making our daughter wear a chastity belt!"

"Mr. Cullen I would never take advantage of your daughter." Matthew said as he stepped forward trying to diffuse the situation. He did not want to cause a fight and he hoped that this could be resolved without a violent emotional explosion. "I love your daughter very much."

That was not the thing Edward wanted to hear. In fact if anything it only made matters worse. "Tell me that I heard you wrong because you _did not _just say that you loved _my_ daughter."

Jasmine stood by the boy she loved. "Dad I love him too."

"You can't love him you are too young!" Her father snapped. This was his baby girl and he did not want to hear this. Where was the little girl who would never love anyone as much as she loved her father? "You are not going to date him that is final and you are going to stop saying you love him. I forbid the two of you to be together."

Matthew straightened his spine as he stood face to face with the older male. "You can't keep us apart."

"Oh I can't can I?" Jasmines father hissed as he reached out about ready to grab the younger boy and show him exactly who he was screwing with.

Well he had been planning to do that until Jasper stepped between them and put his hand on his should tightly showing him that he better calm the fuck down. "I would think twice if I were you before you try to touch my son again."

Leah having had enough of this grabbed both men by the ears and jerked them away from the children. "You both are behaving worse than a teenager which is saying something considering there are two teenagers in the room with us. Now the kids are going to go to a movie and the adults if you can act like one are going to sit down and talk."

The two men glowered at each other as their children dashed towards the door with thankful looks in their mother's direction. Leah and Alice waited until the kids were gone before pointing to the couch making the men sit down. This was most definitely going to be a long talk and probably not a pleasant one for the men in the room. With a sigh the woman took a deep breath preparing for what they were going to say to the stubborn asses they married.

TBC…

**AN: I thought this was kind of cute and I wanted to put the two kids together since I started the original live free race hard and so I did. In the next outtake we can have either Jasper talking to his son or Edward talking to his daughter. Anyways, let me know what you want to see and if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Jasmine sighed as she paced in front of the guest room door. Her father had been sleeping in there for the past week since and Alice had a fight about Jasmine dating and now the teenaged girl felt horrible and knew she needed to do something to fix this. She did indeed love Matthew, but she loved her parents as well and even if her dad could be an ass at times she knew that he loved her as well. She also knew that both of her parents could be stubborn and it was up to her to fix the situation. With a sigh she knocked on the door before opening it a crack.

"Hey dad can I talk to you?" She questioned seeing her father lying on his back with one arm covering his eyes. She knew that he wasn't asleep because she could see him peeking out at her from under his arm.

Edward removed his arm from his eyes and rolled on his side. "Did your mother send you to talk to me? If she did then you can back to her and tell her that when she is ready to apologize she knows where I am and I have no plans on going anywhere else."

His daughter shook her head as she stepped in to the room and shut the door to make sure they would have privacy. "Do you really think that mom would send me to fight her battles for her? I came here to talk to you dad."

The bronze haired man frowned and rolled so that he was facing away from his daughter. He would never say this out loud, but he was pouting because he was hurt that his daughter had a new man in his life and all he had wanted was for his wife to support him and when she didn't he threw a tantrum. "If you need someone to talk to then I am Matthew Hale is free."

Jasmine laughed as she came to sit down next to her father. She pushed his legs out of the way before curling her own legs underneath her. "Is that why you are acting like a five year old? Do you think that I have replaced you or something? Dad you have to know that I am your little girl and nothing is ever going to change that, but you had to know that one day I would meet someone special I'd want to date."

Edward sat up and set his arm on the back of the couch as he turned to face her. "Yeah you are right about me knowing one day you would want to date, but truthfully I did not think it would be until you were forty or thirty if fate was against me. You are my daughter Jasmine my little girl and I don't want you to grow up. Now that you are dating you are going to forget me and you say that you won't, but you will start to spend less and less time with me so that you can spend time with Matthew and eventually I will just be that old guy in the corner cramping your style."

"Oh dad you are already that old guy cramping my style!" She teased wrapping her arms around him before her expression turned serious as she pulled out of the hug. "Dad you are my best friend and the person I can talk to about anything. The bond we share is never going to be broken by anything especially by a boy. Sure things may change, but things will stay the same as well. I need you to trust me to make the right decisions for me. You and mom taught me right from wrong and you have to know that when I eventually do go off in to the world on my own that my success will be because of how I was raised. I love you daddy and I will always be your little girl."

Her father wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Usually he tried to not be an emotional person, but there was something about the women in his life that made him oddly and overly emotional. "Just promise me that you won't forget me. Remember that while I can be an ass I only care about you and if you really want to date Matt then I support you as long as you follow some rules your mother and I will set. I am sorry if I upset you with the things I said I just want better for you than what your mother and I had. Speaking of your mother, exactly _how _pissed is she? On a level of one to ten how much groveling am I going to have to do?"

Jasmine laughed at the look of fear which crossed his face. Her father was the toughest man she knew except when it came to her mother. "I would you have an about an eleven when it comes to groveling. My advice is to go and get her something shiny which cost more than one month salary. You know that mom can't resist something shiny."

"Only if my favorite daughter comes with me?" Edward offered his hand which she gladly took. "If you can help me get your mother to forgive me I will get you that cherry red GTO you wanted."

"Oh my god you are going to get me car!" She squealed jumping up and down. "You know you could have just done that in the first place to apologize, but because you are the best dad ever I am going to help you with mom. Now we have to hurry because I want to stop at the dealership after we go to the jewelry store. Did I mention that I love you daddy?"

"I love you too kiddo." Edward stated ruffling her hair and kissing the top of her head. "You are your mothers' child you know. I once bought her a car as well when she was your age. I feel bad for Matty if you two end up lasting. You're as demanding as your mom, but the men who love you know what they are signing up when they first set eyes on you. Come on baby girl let's get something for your mom because I can't take another night on that pull out couch."

TBC….

**AN: I took a break in working on my original story to write this when I got inspired. I really hope that you all like it and I would love to hear your thoughts. Because some of you wanted it you will see Matt and Jasper in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Hale household- Matthew is fifteen years old.

Jasper was sitting on the couch in the living room staring down at the object in his hands as he waited for his youngest son to get home from school. Leah had taken the others out of the house because she knew the confrontation between Matty and her husband wasn't going to be pleasant and she did not want Maggie or Jason to be around to hear it. Of course she had wanted to be present as well, but deep down she realized that she would be way too emotional to handle this particular situation; plus Jasper had more experience when it came to this sort of thing than she did and so she would let her husband handle this one.

The honey blond with a few streaks of gray in his hair sighed as he heard his son walk in through the front door. No parent wanted to find themselves in a position like this and yet he had know eventually it would happen. His one hope was that he was not too late to help his son. "Matthew could you please come in the living room for a minute?"

The teen set his backpack down on the kitchen table and grabbed an apple before heading in to the living room. "Hey dad, where is mom and everyone else?"

"They went out for a little while so that you and I could talk in private." Jasper stated as he motioned for his son to sit down across from him in the recliner chair. "Your mother found something while doing your laundry today. Now I think that you know what I am talking about so you get one chance to be honest with me."

Matthew gulped as he noticed his father twirling something between his fingers. "If you already know then I don't see why I have to say anything at all. What is it exactly that you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you I was holding on to it for a friend? Do you want me to say that I was curious and it was my first time? Tell me what you want to hear dad and I'll say it."

His father sighed as he set the half smoked joint on the coffee table between them. "I want you to tell me the truth son that's all. I am not going to lecture you or start some sort of screaming match if that is what you thought I would do. I want to hear your side of the story first and then I will decide my next course of action."

His son nodded as he set his hands on his knees. "I could tell you that everyone is doing it and I wanted to fit in, but that would be a lie. You and mom raised me better than that. I just-okay so this is going to sound crazy, but it is the truth. The reason I first tried it was because of you actually. Now don't take that the wrong way, but some boys at school from the reservation were talking about how when you were younger before you got with mom, after your accident, you were in to the drug scene. I've always looked up to you dad and I still do, yet I guess I wanted to try and understand how someone strong like you could be pulled in to that. You have always been so strong and there is this part of you, a part you keep hidden and only mom has ever seen it, that I wanted to understand, but that is no excuse I know."

"You could have just asked me you know." The older of the two males said as he sighed. "I wish that you would have just asked me. Do you want to know why I started using drugs? I hated myself and in a way I wanted to be punished for the accident. I had no regard for anything and I was selfish. I was selfish because I was only thinking about myself and not anybody else. I only cared about my pain and not what my friends and family were going through having to watch me slowly kill myself. When I went to rehab it was one of the hardest things I had to do. People thinking doing drugs makes them stronger or cooler, but really it shows how weak you are as a person. To be a true fighter is to resist the temptation and not use one of the many drugs on the market as a crutch. I don't want that life for you Matthew. You are a Hale and Clearwater and that makes you strong. If you really want to understand me and my past then let me help you stop before you get in over your head. Let me help you in a way I had not let anyone do for me for a very long time. Only then will you truly know the meaning of the word strength."

"To be truthful dad, I didn't really like it." The teen admitted as he glanced down at the joint. "It burned my lungs and makes me feel loopy. I hate it when my brain feels all cloudy like that. I accept your help dad because I don't want to end up like the potheads in my school. I want to be like you and mom. I want to be a good influence on Maggie. By the way, exactly how mad is mom about this? Are we talking about a simple lecture or is she going to do something over the top to embarrass me in order to ensure I never doing anything stupid like that again?"

Jasper smirked as he picked up the joint before walking to the bathroom with his son and flushing it down the toilet. "You know your mother and so you know it is going to be over the top. She will grill you about how you got it and from who, and most likely you will have to write a five thousand word essay on why what you did was wrong. If you thought talking to me about it was bad then you just wait. I wouldn't be surprised if she took you to a rehab center so you can see how some of the addicts end up. Oh if you did not know, your grounded for two month's which means no cellphone, no computer, no parties, no television in your room and of course no video games, so basically it just means no fun what so ever."

TBC...

**AN: I know that I haven't updated this story for a while, but I have a few ideas for outtakes and this was one of them. I want to say thank you for everyone who has been so kind with messages of get well wishes and understanding. I know how dangerous an aneurism is, but I am a fighter and I do not plan on giving up anytime soon.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Hale household- Jasmine- 17-

Leah Clearwater had just gotten her youngest child Maggie in to bed for her afternoon nap when there was a knock on the door. Leah had no idea who it could be at this time of day since most everyone in her social circle was at work and the kids in school. The only reason Maggie wasn't in school today was because she had a pretty bad cold she had picked up from some of the other kids in her class. That was also why the former street racer was surprised someone was knocking on her door since she had warned all of her friends and family members to stay away for a few days so they wouldn't catch what Maggie had. For someone to show up despite of the warning, it alerted her to the fact it must be important and so instead of ignoring like she wanted to, Leah hurried downstairs and opened the door hoping the knocking wouldn't wake Maggie from her nap since she needed her rest. To her shock the person on the other side of the door was none other than Jasmine Cullen who should be in school with Leah's son and her boyfriend, Matthew.

"Jazzy?" That one word was filled with concern once she saw the tears on the younger woman's as well as the shaking hands and trembling lips. "Baby girl, are you alright? What's wrong? Why aren't you in school? Did something happen to Matty? Come on in and sit down; you look as if you could keel over any second."

Jasmine nodded her thanks as she entered the house slowly. Once she was fully inside, she took a seat on the couch. "Matty is fine, I didn't mean to scare you like that by showing up out of the blue and I know Maggie is sick, but I didn't know who else to talk to. It's not like I can talk to mom because she tells dad everything and I don't want him to freak out if I am worried for nothing. I haven't even told Matty about this yet; I don't want to say anything to him until I am sure, but I needed someone who would understand and not judge me and you were the first person who popped in to my mind. You have always listened to me if I had a problem I needed help with and I knew that if I could trust anyone with this it would be you."

"I am always here for you Jazzy and you know that. I consider you family and Jasper and I are your God parents." Leah knew it had to be an extremely delicate situation and Jasmine already looked as if she would break any second and so the Native American woman decided to treat this problem, whatever it may be, with the delicacy it deserved. "Okay, I need you tell me everything so I will be able to help you with whatever is troubling you. Remember that I am not going to judge you no matter what it is you tell me. When I was your age, well lets just say the chief of police knew me pretty darn well. Tell me, are you in some sort of trouble?"

"I suppose it would depend on your definition of trouble." She replied honestly and trying to delay what she knew would be coming even though she knew she couldn't keep it secret especially if her suspicions were true.

"Well did you kill someone? Did someone hurt you? Did you steal something and feel badly about it? Basically I need to know if your problem could put you in prison and me as well if I am an accomplice." Leah smiled letting Jasmine know she was joking and only half serious. "Jazzy, you are one of the sweetest girls I know and whatever the problem is, I know you wouldn't come to me for help unless you had no other choice. Tell me what is going on so I can help you."

"I think I might be pregnant." The words shot out of her mouth before she even had time to think about what she was saying.

"Oh." Leah replied to the news as she let it all sink in. It took her a moment to compose herself before she could say anything else. "Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor or taken a home pregnancy test?"

The daughter of Alice and Edward looked down at the carpet in order to avoid eye contact with Leah. "I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm late and I am never late. To be honest, I thought the first question you would ask me was if it was Matthews baby."

The ex-racer placed her right hand on Jasmines shoulder. "The reason I didn't ask was because I already knew the answer. You are a lot like your mother when it comes to relationships. I know you would never sleep around on my son just like I know he would never sleep around on you. While I may not be thrilled that you and my son are having sex, I am not surprised because it was bound to happen. Alright, now before you panic we should get a home pregnancy test and I will bring you to the free clinic have the doctor double check no matter what the home test may say; it is better to be safe than sorry and I just realized that was not the best term to use in this situation. Okay, I need you to stay here with Maggie while I run down to the convenient store down the street. I will only be gone for a few minutes and when I get back we will do the test. I want you to know that no matter what happens we will all be here for you and I'll make damned sure that no matter what you and Matthew decide to do, everyone will respect your decision."

It was then Jasmine burst in to tears right before wrapping her arms around Leah in a crushing hug. "I thought you were going to hate me because if I am pregnant it will ruin Matthews plans for the future. I swear to you I didn't mean for this to happen. We were extra careful as well and have only been together a couple of times. I'm not ready for a baby; I still have to graduate and I want to go to design school and I know Matt has plans for the future as well. It's not that I wouldn't to have his baby in the future, but right now we are both to young and not prepared to care for a child. I am so sorry Leah, so so sorry."

Leah rocked the crying girl back and forth in an effort to soothe her. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. It takes two people to make a baby and Matthew is a part of this situation. Look, how about we find out if there is a baby before you give anymore needless apologies. Are you sure you don't want me to call your mother and have her get off of work and be here while you take the test?"

The teen girl shook her head as her eyes widened slightly. "No, please don't call mom yet. She will just panic and call dad and you know how he can be. Like you said, lets find out if there is a baby first. Oh and Leah? I want to thank you for everything; I'm not sure I would be able to do this without you."

TBC...

**AN: I know I haven't posted anything for this in a while, but I was hit with sudden inspiration for this one shot so I hope you like it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

When Leah returned from the corner store with the pregnancy test, Jasmine immediately headed for the bathroom. She had been drinking juice to ensure she would have to pee by the time Leah made it back. Neither woman wanted to wait longer than necessary to know what the test would reveal. Leah had never been very patient and Jasmine was the same way; she got it from her father, at least that was the theory Leah had.

Since the former street racer wasn't really good with uncomfortable silences, she decided to start up a conversation to break the silence and hopefully pull Jasmines attention away from the test for the time being. Counting the seconds would not do anyone any good and if she was pregnant the stress wouldn't be good for the baby.

"I'm not sure if you know it or not, but before Matt was born I was pregnant with another child." Leah had no idea why she was bringing this up as the conversation, but now that she had she may as well continue on with the story. "I didn't know I was pregnant because if I had then I never would have raced that night. You see, I was part of a different racing crew and back then it was basically a sin to be involved with someone who wasn't in your crew. My ex ran the crew I was in and he wasn't happy when he found out I was with Jasper. They had a very long and painful history that I would rather not get in to right now, but anyways, my ex was furious and we were racing for the rights of my freedom. Jasper and I had made it clear that one of us had to win and he did, but it wasn't without a price. Sam rammed my car from behind and I lost control which caused the car to flip. That's the reason I have a limp when I walk, the doctors told me I would never walk again, but I did. I didn't just gain a limp though, I lost the baby I had no idea I was pregnant with."

Jasmines expression was one of absolute shock. "I knew about the accident, but I never knew you were pregnant at the time; I am so sorry that happened to you."

Leah smiled sadly. "It was a very long time ago and I still miss that child every single day, but nothing could have been done. Things were hard after that, I blamed myself for the loss of the baby and I fell in to a deep depression which led to me toying with drugs. I was headed down a very dangerous path, but Jasper saved me and we ended up where we are today. I guess what I am trying to say is that when things seem bleak and you feel as if there is no way out, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. If you are pregnant then I will be here for you no matter what you want to do. If you want to keep the baby then Jasper and I will make sure that Matthew does his part to help out. If you decide you want an abortion then I will go with you if need someone with you. If you want to give the child up for adoption then I will get in touch with the best agencies for you. No matter what happens you need to know that your life is not over."

The teen girl sniffled slightly. "You mean you don't hate me? I thought you would be angry if I was pregnant because Matt and I are so young. He has so much ahead of him and I don't want to be the reason he gives up his future."

"I wish you were older and married, but things happen and sometimes you have to go with the flow." Leah said as she glanced at the clock realizing it was time to take the test. "If you are pregnant and decide to keep it, it does not mean you or Matthew need to give up your future. Adjustments will have to be made, but nobody has to give up anything. Well we should be about ready to look at the test, do you want to do it or would you like me to look first?"

"Could you?" Jasmine asked as her hands started to shake due to her nervousness. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Hey, remember no matter what it says we will figure it out." Leah stood up and walked over to where the test lay. Taking a deep breath she picked it up and looked at the little symbol which appeared. A smile curved her lips upwards. "According to this test you won't have diaper duty any time soon."

Jasmine jumped to her feet, looked at the test, and wrapped her arms around Leah. "Oh thank goodness! I was so not ready for a baby, I mean maybe one day, but that day is no right now. Thank you Leah, thank you so much for everything you did for me today. I don't think I want to have sex again until I am married."

"Well your father will love to hear that." Leah replied with a laugh filled with relief. She had been nowhere near ready to be a grandmother.

TBC...


End file.
